1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses having a detachable second frame having, for example, tinted lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
Eyeglasses are well known. Also, a pair of eyeglasses having hinged lenses is well known. One particular type of such eyeglasses is widely used by athlete in which in use, the lenses are pivoted from a top edge of the frame to cover openings of the frame. The present inventor thus seeks to provide a pair of eyeglasses having a detachable frame having, for example, tinted lenses for achieving the purposes of protecting the eyes from the sun's glare and many more in an improved way.